Ojos Rojos
by Yami no ojo
Summary: Extraños monstruos han estado atacando a los ciudadanos de New York, por lo que los héroes más poderosos del planeta tendrán que hacer frente a la nueva amenaza. Una joven misteriosa con poderes inimaginables, una alianza con los protectores de otro universo y una amenaza ínter-dimensional. ¿Lograrán los héroes salvar el día?
1. 1: Pesadilla

**1: Pesadilla**

* * *

Despertó con la respiración agitada.

Perladas gotas de sudor surcaban su rostro y un temblor involuntario la recorría de pies a cabeza. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama a la vez que sus ojos se iban adaptando a la oscuridad de la habitación y su respiración se volvía a regularizar.

De nuevo aquel sueño, llevaba más de un mes siendo atormentada con aquella hórrida pesadilla, y es que tenia miedo, desde muy joven había sufrido esa clase de sueños, llenos de escenas espantosas, llantos, lamentos, muerte y criaturas salidas del mismísimo averno.

Pero lo que más la atormentaba eran los extraños seres que la habían estado rondando últimamente, dándole mensajes infernales y anunciándole el fin inminente de la humanidad.

Eso era lo que más le aterraba.

De repente escuchó de nuevo aquel sonido tan característico de las últimas semanas, se giró sobre sus talones para observar como al fondo de la habitación, en una esquina, se encontraban dos pares de ojos rojos como el fuego, tan parecidos a los suyos, viéndola con fijeza, analizándola.

Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza paralizándola por completo en lo que parecieron horas.

"Él viene por ti"

Aquel susurro en su cabeza fue lo que finalmente la hizo reaccionar, a lo que finalmente echó a correr hacia la pared en donde se encontraba el switch de la luz, encendiendo esta en el acto.

Con la respiración entrecortada se giró de nuevo sobre sus talones, encontrándose con la habitación vacía.

Se había ido, aquella criatura se había ido dejándola completamente sola y sin dejar rastro alguno en el lugar.

* * *

En la ciudad de Nueva York una figura humana se encontraba balanceándose entre los edificios de la sexta avenida mientras que hacia su ronda nocturna antes de regresar a la comodidad de su hogar.

Cuando finalmente se decidió por dar por terminado su patrullaje el sentido arácnido de Spider-Man se activó, siendo seguido a los pocos segundos por una fuerte explosión en algunas manzanas más abajo del lugar en donde se encontraba.

— Oh vaya, y yo que creía que esta iba a ser una noche tranquila... -dijo el héroe arácnido para lanzarse a la batalla.

Al llegar vio como la gente corría despavorida por todas partes tratando de huir, mientras que del fuego salia la figura de un hombre con la piel roja como la sangre y dos pares de ojos de un color amarillo fluorescentes.

— ¡Oye, amigo! -exclamó Spider-Man distrayendo al sujeto quien estaba a punto de atacar a una mujer- ¿no sabes que atacar a una damisela es de mala educación?

— Estúpido humano -dijo la extraña criatura con una voz cavernosa, girando el rostro hacia el héroe- no te metas en lo que no te incumbe.

Y dicho eso una bola de fuego fue arrojada hacia Spider-Man.

En un rápido movimiento el héroe esquivó el ataque para rápidamente lanzarle una de sus telarañas y dejarlo pegado a un muro de concreto, dándole el tiempo suficiente a la mujer para poder escapar del lugar.

Un gruñido gutural escapó de la criatura, quien de un movimiento iracundo se soltó de la red en la que estaba atrapado y comenzó a atacar a Spider-Man, quien trataba de esquivar los ataques de fuego de este a la vez que buscaba la forma de derribarlo.

Un zarpazo de parte de la criatura se dirigió hacia el héroe a toda velocidad, lanzándolo con fuerza hacia una de las paredes de uno de los edificios cercanos, haciendo que en el proceso un grupo de escombros cayeran encima del arácnido.

— ¡Oh, vamos viejo! ¡hace poco lavé el traje! -dijo este quitándose algunos de los escombros y sobándose la cabeza mientras veía doble.

— Tu mundo va a ser destruido y nadie va a poder detenerlo -dijo el ser con una macabra sonrisa- él los dominará, el fin de la tierra se acerca.

Dicho esto el sujeto alzó uno de sus brazos listo para darle un último golpe a Spider-Man, cuando una extraña capa de materia oscura envolvió al sujeto impidiéndole moverse.

El héroe dirigió su mirada hacia quien le había ayudado, encontrándose con una figura alta y cubierta por una oscura capa negra de pies a cabeza.

— Eh ¿gracias? -dijo confundido.

— ¡Veni foras extra mali spiritus in tantum mortalis! -susurró la figura afianzando el agarre.

Un horrible chillido escapó de la boca de la criatura, quien empezó a retorcerse intentando escapar.

— ¡Es inútil! ¡él vendrá por ti! -gritó para a continuación, transformarse nuevamente en un hombre normal.

La figura encapuchada se giró hacia el héroe quien veía la escena impresionado ¿acaso eso había sido un exorcismo?

— ¿Estás bien? -preguntó la figura encapuchada tendiéndole una mano.

— Oh claro, claro -dijo este saliendo de su asombro- ¿y tú eres...?

— Phantom, llámame Phantom -dijo en un tono frío, calmado y con cierto acento y acto seguido, el sonido de las patrullas policíacas se hizo oír- es un gusto conocerte Hombre Araña.

El joven héroe se sintió algo intrigado, no todos los días se referían a el por su seudónimo en español.

— Bien, y a todas estas ¿se puede saber qué fue eso?

— Puedo explicártelo, pero es mejor si vamos a otro lugar...

A continuación, se dio la vuelta abriendo un portal y tendiéndole nuevamente una mano al héroe de rojo y azul lo cruzaron, desapareciendo de ahí justo en el momento que las patrullas invadían el escenario.


	2. 2: Advertencia

**2: Advertencia**

* * *

En las afueras de un gran edificio apareció un oscuro portal por el que salieron un par de figuras, una sumamente colorida y la otra cubierta por una larga túnica negra.

Avanzaron en la oscuridad por entre las calles hasta que finalmente se detuvieron frente a la fachada de un reconocido edificio de Nueva York.

— ¿La torre Avengers? ¿qué estamos haciendo en este lugar? -preguntó el héroe arácnido.

— Ya lo verás. -fue la única respuesta que recibió.

— ¿De... acuerdo?

Siguieron caminando hasta cruzar la entrada del edificio, llegando hasta el vestíbulo, en donde la encapuchada se detuvo y finalmente habló.

— Antes de explicarte lo que está ocurriendo debemos reunir a los miembros de los Vengadores, es importante que les de esta información a todos.

— Okay, eso lo puedo entender ¿pero qué tan serio es este asunto? -dijo Spider-Man a su lado.

— Básicamente se trata de la extinción de toda criatura viviente en este universo.

El héroe abrió los ojos enormemente sorprendido, es decir, no es que antes no se hubieran enfrentado a grandes amenazas ¿pero la extinción de la vida en el universo? Algo así sólo seria comparable a Thanos o Galactus, y ninguno de los dos fue fácil de derrotar.

Con un escalofrío vio como un nuevo portal era abierto en frente de ellos por la misteriosa persona a su lado, quien con un leve movimiento de cabeza le indicó que le acompañara nuevamente.

Con un paso ambos atravesaron el portal, el cual desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno de que ambos visitantes estuvieron allí.

* * *

— Oye Tony, mira esto -llamó Bruce Banner al hombre quien se encontraba analizando en su computadora unos reportes sobre unos extraños avistamientos en los últimos días, siendo el más reciente uno ocurrido hace tan solo quince minutos.

Lo más intrigante de todo es que cuando llegaron al lugar ya todo había acabado.

Ya era la décima vez que aquello ocurría, alguien se les estaba adelantando en arreglar las cosas y eso no sabían si era bueno o malo.

— ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Stark con confusión viendo los resultados de los análisis que le habían hecho al sujeto que había sufrido de aquella transformación por culpa de un supuesto "virus".

— Está limpio, no hay nada anormal en su organismo.

— Sí, sí, eso ya lo ví Banner, es eso mismo lo que no entiendo ¿qué se supone que esta pasando aquí? ¿cómo es posible que un virus desaparezca de las personas tan rápido como para no dejar rastro?

— Tal vez por que no se trata de ningún virus -dijo una monótona y algo escalofriante voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos científicos se giraron rápidamente para ver quien era aquella persona y averiguar como rayos había pasado a través de las pruebas de seguridad sin ser detectada, mas con lo que se encontraron los dejó brevemente aturdidos.

— ¿Spider-Man?

— Hola señor Stark -saludó el arácnido sacudiendo su mano con algo de nervios ante la mirada interrogativa del multimillonario.

— Niño, no te lo tomes a mal pero ¿Cómo diablos entraron aquí y quién es tu acompañante?

— Pues, sobre eso...

— Si lo desean yo puedo responder sus preguntas, pero para ello necesito que primero reúnan al resto de sus... Amigos.

Quince minutos después el resto de los integrantes del equipo estaban reunidos en la sala de reuniones de la torre a la espera de recibir respuestas a cerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— Muy bien, somos todo oídos.

La figura desconocida se quitó la capucha revelando el rostro de una mujer joven frente a ellos, de piel morena, ojos rojos con una pupila rasgada como los gatos, labios pintados de morado y cabellos blancos como la nieve misma.

Con pasos gráciles y elegantes se dirigió a uno de los asientos del lugar y con una postura erguida se sentó, todo bajo la atenta mirada del resto de los vengadores.

— Primero que todo creo que debo presentarme, la poca gente que me conoce me llama Phantom, soy la persona que ha sido responsable de que las personas "infectadas" regresaran a la normalidad en estos últimos ataques.

— De acuerdo, hasta ahí tiene sentido -dijo Iron Man asintiendo- ahora lo que me gustaría saber es por que en el laboratorio dijiste que lo que había afectado a aquellas personas no era un virus.

La mujer asintió con calma.

— Desde hace muchos años he tenido contacto con lo que los humanos denominan paranormal, me he encargado de que la linea entre el mundo de las tinieblas y el de los mortales se mantenga en orden, pero desde hace algún tiempo para acá he estado recibiendo una serie de advertencias, una terrible criatura se acerca con el propósito de aniquilar la vida, de devorar a todas las almas existentes en el universo, su nombre es Trigon.

— Espera, espera, ¿estás diciendo que un alienígena psicópata se esta dirigiendo a la tierra, de nuevo?

La mujer dirigió su rojiza mirada hacia quien había hablado, encontrándose con una mujer de cabellera casi tan roja como sus propios ojos.

— Trigon no es un simple alienígena señorita Romanova, él es algo mucho peor que eso, Trigon es un demonio, y aquellas criaturas que han estado infectando a las personas en estos últimos días no son mas que sus lacayos -dijo la morena en tono sombrío.

Tanto Black Widow como el resto de los vengadores miraron a la mujer con asombro.

— ¡Lo sabia! ¡sabia que aquello había sido un exorcismo! -exclamó Spider-Man saltando de su asiento.

El resto dirigió su mirada hacia el muchacho, quien al ver que era el centro de atención tomó asiento nuevamente en total silencio.

— Sí, se puede decir que eso fue.

— Señorita... Phantom -dijo el Capitán América con un leve carraspeo llamando la atención del resto- ¿y se puede saber cuando llegará esa criatura a la tierra?

La mujer miró al rubio directo a los ojos, quien en aquel momento no llevaba su máscara puesta dejado ver su rostro con claridad.

— Hasta el momento no he logrado saber cuando exactamente será la fecha de su llegada, Trigon es un ser inteligente, con sed de sangre y ansias de dominar cada lugar existente en el universo, por ende ha hecho lo posible por que no logre averiguar aquella información, pero lo que sí le puedo asegurar Capitán, es que los sucesos que han estado ocurriendo en estos días no son mas que el inicio del fin -dijo esta a la vez que extendía una de sus manos hacia el grupo, con la palma de la mano hacia el techo y en ella una llama de fuego negra en la cual se podían distinguir algunas figuras.

— ¿Estás hablando de algo así como el... Apocalipsis? -preguntó Banner con cierto tono de duda en su voz.

— Entiendo que debido a su naturaleza de científico no este convencido de mis palabras doctor Banner, pero puedo asegurarle que hablo con la verdad, ustedes mismos han visto cosas que hasta no hace mucho la gente creía que no existían, han peleado contra monstruos, han conocido a leyendas, incluso un dios nórdico forma parte de su equipo, esto no es muy diferente a todo aquello.

Un breve silencio se apoderó de la sala en aquel momento, si, aquello que había dicho esa misteriosa mujer era cierto, y si sus palabras resultaban ser verdad entonces debían empezar a prepararse lo máximo posible (y hasta en lo imposible) para detener a aquel ser.


	3. 3: Conexión

_**3: Conexión **_

* * *

Un intenso estruendo se escuchó en la calle haciendo que la atención de los habitantes de la torre desviaran su atención al escándalo que estaba ocurriendo afuera.

Todos, sin falta alguna, se dirigieron a el gran ventanal que se encontraba en aquella sala, viendo como en la esquina de aquella calle un par de explosiones ocurran y la gente corría despavorida en todas direcciones.

Con una rápida orden de parte del Capitán América todo el grupo partió, incluyendo a la misteriosa visitante, quien decidió seguirlos para ayudarlos en la situación.

Ella sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo, los sentía en sus auras, esta vez eran varios los que estaban atacando, y eso, sin duda alguna le preocupaba aunque no lo demostrara.

Al llegar al lugar vieron como efectivamente todo estaba sumido en el caos, las personas gritaban y corrían por todas partes, habían personas heridas, otros inconscientes en el piso de asfalto y las llamas iban llenando poco a poco la calle al tiempo que un grupo de cinco esbirros de Trigon hacia estragos libremente.

— ¿Dos ataques en una noche? Yo diría que ese tal Trigon esta tratando de llamar la atención -dijo Iron Man a unos metros del suelo.

— No se confíen, pueden parecer sólo unos lacayos pero son extremadamente fuertes -advirtió Phantom.

— Estúpidos humanos, su mundo no tiene salvación, ¡pronto todos morirán!

— ¡Vengadores unidos!

Y tras el grito de guerra del Capitán todos se lanzaron a la batalla.

Una de las criaturas corrió rápidamente hacia Black Widow tacleandola, siendo capturada por Hulk, a la vez que Hawk Eye lanzaba sus flechas hacia una de las bestias en un ataque a larga distancia.

— ¡No los liquiden! ¡solo deben inmovilizarlos! -exclamó Phantom al tiempo que lanzaba discos de energía oscura de sus manos.

— ¡¿Y eso para qué?! -preguntó Iron Man desde los cielos, tratando de quitarse a una de las criaturas de la espalda.

— ¡Por que de esa forma podré expulsarlos de los cuerpos de estos humanos!

— ¡Ya oyeron a la señorita! -dijo el Capitán sujetando a uno de los esbirros de forma que no pudiera moverse libremente y dándole la oportunidad a la mujer de hacer su movimiento.

— ¡Veni foras extra mali spiritus in tantum mortalis! -exclamó esta lanzando un rayo hacia la criatura, la cual no dejaba de retorcerse entre los fornidos brazos del Capitán América intentando liberarse.

Sin embargo, en cuanto el rayo oscuro impactó contra su cuerpo, este emitió un potente grito alertando a los otros cuarto infectados, dándoles una advertencia de lo que la mujer estaba haciendo.

Pronto la criatura había dejado de retorcerse hasta el punto de desaparecer, quedando únicamente un hombre inconsciente entre los brazos del súper soldado.

— ¡Hagan lo que hagan será inútil! ¡nuestro amo va a conquistar la tierra y usará la sangre de todos ustedes como vino en su copa!

— Sí, sí, como digas cuernitos -dijo Iron Man para a continuación lanzarle un rayo de sus manos.

Aquello sólo fue como un detonante para que el resto de las criaturas se lanzaran al ataque, haciendo que Iron Man, el Capitán América y Hulk los derribaran, mientras que Spiderman se dedicaba a mantenerlos en el suelo con ayuda de sus redes y Hawk Eye junto a Black Widow evacuaban a las personas del lugar.

De nueva cuenta, Phantom concentró energía en sus manos mientras que se preparaba para expulsar a aquellos seres de los cuerpos de las personas.

— ¡Veni foras extra mali spiritus in tantum mortalis! -exclamó esta al tiempo que se empezaban a escuchar los horribles chillidos emitidos por los seres infernales.

Cuando aquello terminó el grupo de héroes de dedicó a ayudar a liberar a los civiles de las telarañas que los mantenían presos en el suelo.

La joven de blanca cabellera respiraba jadeante, aquello había consumido mucha de su energía, habían sido muchas expulsiones al mismo tiempo, lo cual la había dejado agotada.

Sin embargo aún no habían acabado.

Una alerta del sentido arácnido de Spiderman fue suficiente para hacerle saber que aún quedaba uno de ellos libre, uno que no habían detectado, que los estaba acechando y que estaba a punto de atacar.

Más, antes de que siquiera pudiera emitir una palabra, una bola de fuego fue lanzada hacia el Capitán América, dándole de lleno y alertando al resto del equipo quienes inmediatamente trataron de ayudarle.

Con un rugido Hulk estuvo dispuesto a lanzarse hacia aquel ser, propinándole un fuerte puñetazo y lanzándolo directo hacia una pared.

— ¡El fuego no se apaga! -gritó Black Widow con angustia al escuchar los gritos del líder del equipo.

— Maldición... -masculló la morena con el ceño levemente fruncido alternando la vista entre el Capitán y el demonio- ¡Veni foras extra mali spiritus in tantum mortalis!

Un nuevo grito estridente se hizo escuchar, para que inmediatamente la criatura restante terminara de desaparecer de allí.

La mujer giró sobre sus pies y se dirigió hacia el hombre que yacía en el suelo, todavía retorciéndose de dolor, ya semi-inconsciente.

— Es fuego del inframundo, no puede ser extinto como el fuego normal.

— ¡¿Entonces qué debemos hacer?! ¡no podemos dejarlo así! -gruñó Iron Man con furia.

La mujer entorno los ojos y con su cuerpo envuelto en un aura oscura estiró sus manos y empezó a llamar hacia si las llamas negras que cubrían al súper soldado.

Una vez que este quedó libre de las llamas, la mujer se arrodilló junto al hombre y estirando sus manos una vez mas, toco con cuidado el rostro del hombre, viendo que no lo lastimara, y en unos segundos, aquella aura que la cubría empezó a extenderse hacia el también.

— Oh madre Luminista, por favor dame de tu poder para sanar a este hombre... ¡Sanitatem, restituit, sanat!

Un gran destello empezó a rodear el cuerpo del Capitán América, al tiempo que sus heridas se iban regenerando, curando de esa manera la carne expuesta y quedando sin rastro alguno en su piel de que alguna vez había sufrido de quemaduras.

Cuando finalmente acabó, la morena estaba jadeando, aquello sumado a las expulsiones la había dejado totalmente agotada, toda su energía se había drenado por completo y además de eso había absorbido todo el daño que aquel hombre había sufrido.

Steve abrió los ojos de golpe al mismo tiempo que aquella mujer caía inconsciente tras el, siendo sostenida por Spider-Man quien se había mantenido junto a ella, atento a lo que estaba pasando, totalmente maravillado.

El Capitán América dirigió su mirada hacia la joven, tenia la respiración agitada y un pequeño escalofrío le recorría de pies a cabeza.

Y no era para menos, después de todo había visto cosas horribles, cosas de las que estaba seguro, aquella joven tenia las respuestas.


	4. 4: Creer

_**4: Creer**_

* * *

Los suaves rayos del sol se colaban entre las rendijas de la persiana, iluminando la habitación poco a poco.

Con leves movimientos la joven inconsciente fue removiéndose entre las sábanas, despertando de aquel profundo sueño en el que había estado.

Ciertamente hace mucho que no dormía de aquella manera, tan tranquila, tan pacífica, sin ser atormentada por aquellas pesadillas infernales.

Abrió los ojos y vio el techo de aquella habitación en la cual estaba, percatándose entonces de que no estaba en su habitación, ¿qué lugar era ese?. Un pequeño pánico (el cual no se permitió exteriorizar) empezó a abordarla, hasta que en una silla a su lado divisó la figura de un hombre alto y fornido, de cabellos rubios totalmente dormido junto a ella.

Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de los sucesos ocurridos la noche anterior, el como había trabajado al lado de los Vengadores, como detuvieron a los esbirros de Trigon y la posterior ayuda que le presto al Capitán América, para finalmente acabar desmayada.

Ahora todo tenia sentido.

Suspiró levemente y dirigió su mano derecha al rostro de aquel rubio, tocándolo con sutileza, apenas en un pequeño rose. Se veía tan tranquilo, a pesar de que tenia el ceño fruncido podía notar como aquel hombre transmitía una gran sensación de seguridad, una como la que no recordaba haber sentido antes en su vida.

Sí, se sentía tranquila, a pesar que aquel soldado estaba dormido lograba hacer que sus sentidos se relajaran.

Rápidamente alejó su mano del rostro de él al ver como este empezaba a despertar, por lo que optó por desviar su mirada hacia la ventana.

El rubio levantó su cabeza de las sábanas de la camilla donde la joven estaba acostada, girando su rostro hacia la morena, viendo como esta ya estaba despierta.

— Buenos días señorita, veo que ya despertó.

Ella asintió con calma.

— Buen día Capitán Rogers.

— Por favor, solo llámeme Steve

— De acuerdo -dijo Phantom asintiendo nuevamente.

— ¿Cómo se siente? Ayer después de la pelea nos preocupó su estado de salud por lo que la trajimos a la enfermería de la torre.

— Bien, en realidad solo necesitaba descansar hasta que mis heridas sanaran y recuperara energías -hizo una breve pausa- ¿y usted cómo se encuentra? No muchos pueden decir que han sobrevivido a un ataque de fuego del inframundo... En realidad creo que nadie en la historia de la humanidad ha tenido tal honor.

El sonrió levemente.

— Estoy bien gracias a usted, debo darle las gracias por haberme sanado... Aunque después de eso acabó inconsciente -dijo Steve con cierto tono de culpabilidad en su voz.

Ella negó con la cabeza con suavidad y una leve sonrisa sincera.

— Usted no tiene la culpa de que acabara así, solo fue cuestión de agotamiento, aunque no lo hubiera sanado igual me habría desmayado, ya había gastado mucha energía, además era lo correcto y creo que sus amigos no me hubiesen perdonado nunca si no le hubiera ayudado.

Él sonrió nuevamente, aquello era verdad, conocía a sus amigos lo suficiente como para saberlo.

— Por cierto, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar con usted, es sobre lo que ocurrió el día de ayer.

— Por supuesto, no tengo ningún problema con ello.

— Bien, en ese caso creo que podremos hablar sobre eso después del desayuno -dijo para a continuación levantense de la silla y tenderle la mano a la mujer.

Esta asintió nuevamente y se levantó de la camilla aceptando la mano del rubio, siempre con aquella expresión inexpresiva en su rostro.

— Buenos días Stark, veo que madrugaste hoy...

— Corrección legolas, no he dormido el día de hoy.

Y era cierto, se había pasado toda la noche investigando sobre la mas reciente huésped de la enfermería de la torre.

— ¿En serio? ¿investigando sobre los ataques?

— Cerca pero no, en realidad sobre aquella mujer -dijo dándole paso para que viera el monitor de la computadora donde estaba- te presento a Sarah Vega, 23 años, y sin ningún tipo de registro social además de su partida de nacimiento, ninguna red social, archivos o amigos.

Barton vio a Tony con una ceja alzada.

— Vaya, de verdad no confías para nada en esa chica ¿eh?

— Claro que no, ¿acaso tú si lo haces?

— No del todo -admitió- pero de igual forma no tenemos nada que perder con darle una oportunidad ¿sabes? De todas maneras creo que ayer ya quedó demostrado su punto.

— Si, si, lo sé, pero de todas maneras me parece que hay algo más detrás de esa chica...

Clint se encogió de hombros.

— Bueno, para eso podemos mantenerla vigilada -dijo con calma- ven, vamos a desayunar, Natasha me pidió que les avisara a ti y a Banner que bajaran, sabes como es cuando le toca preparar el desayuno.

Ambos avanzaron saliendo del laboratorio, encontrándose con Natasha y a Bruce ya en el comedor en compañía de Steve y la joven que ahora sabían se llamaba Sarah.

— Oh vaya, miren quien despertó, si es la bella durmiente.

— Stark -le reprendió Steve.

Empezaron a comer en silencio, un silencio algo incómodo, se podía sentir cierta tensión en el ambiente y eso, en definitiva, no ayudaba para nada a la situación.

— Y dime Rogers, ¿ya la señorita Vega te dijo su verdadero nombre? -soltó de repente Tony.

El resto del equipo dirigió su mirada hacia el ingeniero.

— Veo que me ha investigado señor Stark.

— Oh, por supuesto que lo he hecho ¿o acaso esperabas que confiara en una completa desconocida de buenas a primeras?

La mujer le dio un sorbo silencioso a su taza de té.

— No, la verdad es que no, de hecho veía venir algo así, es lógico, yo también lo hubiera hecho... -hizo una pequeña pausa- mi nombre real es Sarah Vega, o al menos ese es el nombre con el cual me registraron, aunque no suelo utilizarlo.

— Stark...

— ¡Por favor capipaleta! No me dirás que no tienes curiosidad... -se giró hacia la mujer- habla, ¿de donde saliste? ¿por que no hay registros tuyos en ninguna parte? ¿cuál es tu familia?

Sarah vio la taza en sus manos como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo, dio un nuevo sorbo a su contenido y con calma habló.

— Nací en Hell, Michigan, el treinta y uno de Octubre de mil novecientos noventa y cuatro; mi madre se llamaba Teresa Vega, ella murió poco después de que nací, de mi padre no se nada, fui criada por la sociedad Luminista, cuando era niña estuve en un orfanato hasta los once años que decidí escapar del lugar debido a los inconvenientes causados por mis poderes, digamos que a las monjas no les hizo mucha gracia, por lo que empezaron a aislarme del resto de los niñosa tratar de exorcizarme... Fue entonces cuando estuve rondando en las calles hasta que la sociedad me acogió.

Hizo una breve pausa, dirigiendo su miraba hacia cada uno de los miembros que estaban en la mesa.

— ¿Y cómo es que no existen registros tuyos en ningún lado? -preguntó esta vez Bruce.

— La sociedad se encargó de mantenerme oculta y borrar todos los registros posibles, ellos me educaron, me brindaron un lugar en donde dormir, comida y me enseñaron a manipular mis poderes.

— Y esa tal sociedad Iluminati...

— Luminista -corrigió la mujer.

— Bien, Luminista ¿Qué pasó con ella? -indagó esta vez Natasha.

— Todos murieron -hizo una pausa y tomo otro sorbo a su taza- hace un mes un grupo de aquellos esbirros llegaron a la casa en donde los miembros de la sociedad vivíamos, destruyendo el lugar, aterrando al resto de los pobladores y asesinando a todos los miembros, estaban buscando a alguien...

— Y esa persona eras tú ¿no es así? -completó Stark.

Ella asintió.

— En ese momento fue cuando supe de la existencia de Trigon y del gran peligro que este suponía para la humanidad, es por eso que me he dedicado desde entonces a investigar una forma de detenerlo a como de lugar.

— Y supongo que fue entonces que decidiste venir a Nueva York... -agregó Barton.

— Si, digamos que los sobrevivientes del pueblo no estaban muy contentos, me culparon de lo ocurrido e intentaron llevarme a una hoguera bajo la dirección del cura loco del pueblo, entonces recordé un reporte a cerca de ustedes y decidí abrir un portal para escapar y buscarlos.

El Capitán negó con la cabeza, claramente indignado, ¿cómo es que en pleno siglo veintiún todavía se vieran ese tipo de atrocidades?

— Hay algo que si me gustaría preguntarle -habló Steve con suavidad- cuando me estabas curando de las quemaduras hubo un momento en el que ví una serie de imágenes... ¿Qué fue exactamente eso?

La mujer hizo una leve mueca, aquel tema ciertamente le incomodaba.

— Si, temo que por alguna razón, la cual desconozco, se ha creado una conexión entre nosotros... Lo que viste es lo que Trigon tiene preparado para la humanidad, he estado soñando con aquellas escenas desde hace ya algún tiempo, es por eso que si no quieren que aquellas escenas se cumplan les pido su ayuda, esta vez no solo es la tierra la que corre peligro, sino también el resto del universo.


	5. 5: Sentir

_**5: Sentir**_

* * *

— ¿Qué sucede pequeña gótica? ¿por qué no cambias esa cara?

— Lo siento señor Stark, pero no todos tenemos la fortuna de expresar libremente nuestras emociones... dijo la mujer con algo de sarcasmo marcado en su voz.

Una semana había pasado ya en el que la misteriosa joven estaba pasaba sus días en la torre Avengers hasta altas horas de la noche, mientras que trabajaba junto al equipo de héroes, investigando una manera de detener a Trigon.

Bruce, Tony, Sarah y Steve se encontraban en el laboratorio intentando hallar algo que pudiera servirles; los hombres en las computadoras investigando en la red información sobre la criatura y la mujer en sus libros, aunque parecía que todo era en vano, ya que hicieran lo que hicieran no lograban encontrar nada útil.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿a caso te vas a convertir en un ser enorme y verde con grandes problemas de ira? -agregó Tony con algo de burla bajo una mirada reprobatoria de Steve y una de reproche por parte de Banner.

— No, pero no creo que quiera que sus adoradas computadoras terminen estallando de repente -dijo la mujer con voz algo monótona- mis poderes están fuertemente conectados a mis emociones, si me enfurezco los cristales, vidrios y bombillas explotan en pedazos, si me asusto las cosas empiezan a volar por todas partes, aunque eso solo ha ocurrido dos veces en mi vida, si me pongo alegre... Bueno, realmente no se que pasaría en ese caso, pero creo que el mensaje se entiende ¿no?

— ¿En serio? ¿tienes que vivir sin sentir ningún tipo de emociones? ¡vaya! Que horrible debe ser tu vida...

— Stark... -le reprendió Steve.

— ¡Oh vamos Capipaleta! Un poco de humor no le cae mal a nadie.

— Aún así deberías respetar un poco mas a la señorita.

— Aguafiestas... -dijo este rodando los ojos.

Un pequeño rato de silencio se hizo presente, haciendo creer a los otros tres que por fin había acabado hasta que una vez mas Tony decidió romper con el silencio.

— ¿En serio no puedes sentir nada? Digo ¿nada de nada? ¿miedo, enojo, felicidad, tristeza, amor?

La mujer frunció levemente el ceño, aquello sin duda alguna estaba empezando a irritarla en sobremanera.

Steve y Bruce miraron al Stark con el ceño fruncido,

— No, nada de nada señor Stark, si lo hiciera las cosas se saldrían de control -respondió regresando la vista al libro entre sus manos.

— ¿Y qué tal si...?

— ¡Ya! -exclamó ya cansada del asunto, al tiempo en el que varias bombillas explotaban en pedazos, cayendo como una lluvia por todo el laboratorio y un aura negra la cubría- ¡No puedo darme el lujo de sentir emociones Stark! ¡si lo hago las personas a mi alrededor saldrían heridas! ¡no soy una persona normal! ¡soy un peligro! ¡¿de acuerdo?!

Dicho esto se levantó del asiento donde estaba, con un chasquido de sus dedos hizo que los libros desaparecieran y salió de la habitación.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó del laboratorio al tiempo en el que los tres hombres miraban la puerta por donde había desaparecido la mujer.

— Bien hecho, Stark.

A los pocos segundos un par de figuras entraron al laboratorio.

— ¿Alguien sabe que le pasa a Sarah? Nos la acabamos de cruzar en el pasillo y no parecía muy contenta que digamos -dijo Clint de repente.

— Es cierto ¿qué hizo ahora Tony? -pregunto Natasha suspicaz.

— ¿Qué? ¿por qué siempre tengo que ser yo?

— Tal vez por que de todos nosotros, tu eres el único insensato que se la pasa fastidiándola -dijo Bruce como si nada.

— ¡Hey!

Steve rodó los ojos con cansancio.

— Ya vuelvo, voy a ver como está -dijo el Capitán levantándose de su asiento y saliendo del lugar.

El resto del equipo se quedaron en donde estaban, viendo como el rubio desaparecía de su rango de visión.

— ¿Soy yo o el Capipaleta ha estado muy juntito a la chica fantasmagórica?

— Ni idea Tony, pero aún si así fuera no seria de nuestra incumbencia -dijo Banner regresando su mirada a la computadora.

Stark rodó los ojos con fastidio.

— Como sea... -murmuró Tony girando hacia los recién llegados- ¿y a ustedes como les fue?

— No muy bien, realmente no conseguimos mucha información ¿y a ustedes qué tal les fue?

El Stark hizo una mueca.

— Igual, solamente hemos hallado los reportes de los avistamientos de aquellas cosas, pero mas que eso nada.

— Algo útil debe haber -dijo Black Widow acercándose a la computadora que Stark estaba utilizando en ese momento.

* * *

En la azotea la oscura figura de la mujer envuelta en una capa miraba el horizonte.

El viento golpeaba su rostro, jugando con sus cabellos en una suave danza.

Miles de pensamientos atravesaban la mente de la mujer en ese momento. Ella era un fenómeno, lo sabia, las personas a su alrededor nunca iban a estar seguras, es por eso que no tenia amigos, es por eso que se mantenía alejada de la gente, es por eso que encerraba sus emociones en lo más recóndito de su ser, es por eso que nunca tendría una familia.

Es por eso que el único lugar que había considerado un hogar ahora ya no existía.

— ¿Estás bien? -escuchó una voz a su espalda.

Se encogió levemente de hombros.

— Sí, no es nada fuera de lo común.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse por detrás, a lo que pronto la figura del soldado rubio estuvo junto a ella.

— Escucha, se que Tony suele ser un poco irritante a veces pero es un buen sujeto.

— ¿Sólo un poco? -preguntó ella con una ceja alzada y un claro sarcasmo marcado en su monótona voz por segunda vez en lo que llevaba de día.

— De acuerdo, es muy irritante en realidad, pero intenta darle una oportunidad.

La psíquica asintió con suavidad.

— Bien, le daré una oportunidad, solamente por que tú me lo pides.

El rubio sonrió satisfecho.

— Con eso es más que suficiente para mi.

— Además de que para detener a Trigon necesito toda la ayuda posible.

— Sarah, escucha no importa cual ha sido tu origen o cuales son tus poderes, lo que importa es el como los utilices...

— Lo se, aunque a veces no es tan fácil...

— Nunca lo es, pero tú estás haciendo todo lo posible por ayudar a la gente, por detener a aquel demonio y salvar vidas, puede que ahora no veas que la vida sea agradable contigo, pero tarde o temprano vas a ver como todo lo bueno que hagas será recompensado, y si en el futuro nos necesitas nuevamente o si quieres unirte a nuestro equipo y ser un miembro más de esta familia quiero que sepas que los Vengadores te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos.

Ella asintió con una leve sonrisa de manera inconsciente, no estaba muy segura de lo que el soldado había dicho, aunque en el fondo lo agradecía.

Una estruendosa explosión rompió el agradable momento.

A lo lejos ambos vieron como una enorme polvareda se alzaba entre los edificios al tiempo que el ruido de las sirenas se empezaba a oír.


	6. 6: Enigma

**_6: Enigma_**

* * *

Cuando el grupo de héroes llegó al lugar del desastre pudieron ver como las personas corrían despavoridamente por toda Park Avenue.

— ¡Iron Man y Phantom! ¡ustedes cubran el perímetro desde el aire! -dijo el Capitán empezando a dar instrucciones- ¡Hulk, tú ve al sector norte! ¡Black Widow, tú al sur! ¡Hawk Eye, al este y yo iré al oeste!

Una vez dicho esto todos se separaron hacia sus respectivos objetivos.

Desde el cielo Iron Man y Phantom veían el panorama, observando como pequeños incendios se iban adueñando de toda la avenida.

Un fuerte chirrido se escuchó alertando a ambos, quienes vieron como la estructura de uno de los edificios empezaba a tambalearse.

— ¡Vamos niña! ¡debemos sacar a los civiles de aquí!

— Lo sé, vamos -dijo esta con monotonía.

Entraron al edificio por una de las ventanas y vieron como las paredes, el techo y el piso bajo sus pies se iba resquebrajando, una gran polvareda de humo invadía el lugar y las luces rojas de emergencia titilaban dándole un aire macabro al salón.

— Tú ve a los pisos de arriba y evacua a las personas, yo sacaré a los de abajo.

La mujer asintió levemente en señal de respuesta a lo que ambos se dividieron en busca de los civiles para sacarlos de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Un largo camino les esperaba, puesto que se trataba de un edificio de casi sesenta pisos, por lo que tendrían mucho que recorrer.

La mujer rápidamente empezó a recorrer cada una de las plantas en busca de alguien, cada vez que encontraba a una persona abría un portal y las ayudaba a salir de ahí, para acto seguido, ir a buscar al siguiente piso.

Al ya estar cerca del piso cincuenta y nueve la joven vio como las luces se habían ido por completo, una pequeña polvareda de humo llenaba el aire y fuertes temblores se sentían de vez en cuando.

Un increíble frío se empezó a sentir en la amplia habitación donde se encontraba buscando personas y la sensación de estar siendo vigilada se hizo presente.

Era un hecho, en esa habitación había alguien más, no estaba sola.

— ¿Stark? ¿cómo va todo por allá? -dijo tocando el intercomunicador en su oreja.

— _Ya __casi __termino __de __sacar __a __los __civiles__ ¿y __tú__?_

— Yo igual, ya casi acabo.

—_Perfecto__, __en __cuanto __termines __reunámonos __en__ la __entrada __del __edificio__. -_escuchó la respuesta del hombre de hierro.

— De acuerdo, y ten cuidado, hay cuervos en el lugar.

Se hizo un breve silencio del otro lado de la línea, para seguido escucharse la voz del genio una vez más.

— _Entendido__, __mantente __alerta__, __yo __trataré __de __alcanzarte __lo __más__ pronto posible._

Antes de que la mujer pudiera contestar un fuerte golpe la sacudió, lanzándola al otro extremo de la sala, estampándola contra una de las paredes y haciendo que esta soltara un grito debido al repentino dolor.

Con rapidez se levantó del suelo evitando a tiempo otro golpe de parte de su atacante, haciendo una barrera de energía evitando que este se acercara de nuevo a ella.

— ¡Ya encontré al individuo! -avisó a través del intercomunicador hacia los demás Vengadores.

Lo veía, podía percibir aquella aura de maldad con claridad, él era el causante de todo aquel caos, de la explosión y de la actual situación en el edificio.

— _¡Resiste __Phantom__! ¡ya __vamos __para __allá__! _-escuchó la voz del Capitán acompañada de varios gritos y golpes.

— _¡Ya __voy __subiendo, __niña__! ¡aguanta! -_dijo Iron Man con seriedad- _¿en __donde __estás __ahora__?_

— Piso cincuenta y nueve, ala norte, cerca de las escaleras...

— _Okay__, __estaré __allí __en __un __minuto__._

Dirigió toda su atención al sujeto frente a ella, era un sujeto alto, de unos dos metros y medio, robusto, de piel roja con cuatro ojos amarillos y cabello negro, vestía un traje arcaico, parecido al de los gladiadores de la antigua Roma. En varios sectores de su cuerpo tenia unas marcas rojas fluorescentes, unos símbolos extraños que lo recorrían de pies a cabeza y en su frente una especie de "S".

— ¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó la mujer con seriedad.

La criatura soltó una pequeña risa.

— Creo que la verdadera pregunta aquí es ¿y tú quién eres en realidad? -dijo el ser con su voz áspera y cavernosa.

— No juegues conmigo y contenta, ¿quién eres?

— Vaya princesa ¿no te haces una idea siquiera? -preguntó con un deje de burla en su voz, acercándose a ella lentamente- soy Valtar, la _codicia_, un fiel lacayo a nuestro padre, el señor Trigon.

— ¿_Nuestro_? Él no es mi padre, yo no soy ninguna princesa y tú no tienes nada que hacer en la tierra.

— Oh no, ahí te equivocas hermanita -una grotesca sonrisa asomó en su rostro mientras que atravesaba el campo de protección ante la mirada de incredulidad de la mujer- nuestro padre realmente tiene grandes expectativas en ti, él espera que no seas como los inútiles de _gula_, _pereza_ y _soberbia_...

Phantom iba retrocediendo y lanzándole esferas de energía a medida que el monstruo iba acercándose a ella, analizando sus opciones, no podía arriesgarse a crear una explosión en aquel lugar, los cimientos del edificio estaban muy dañados ya, hacer eso seria algo equivalente a un suicidio, además, Tony todavía estada dentro de este, por lo que ella no seria la única afectada; giró mirada de nuevo hacia su oponente viendo como este se acercaba cada vez más a ella, hasta que pronto quedó acorralada contra la pared.

— ¿En serio? ¿codicia, gula, pereza y soberbia? ¿qué son? ¿los siete pecados capitales? -contestó esta con aspereza y sarcasmo mientras que pensaba en alguna manera de salir de aquel embrollo.

— _Somos _hermanita, tú también eres uno -dijo extendiendo la mano hacia ella- eres la ira, y como tal, serás la perdición de la humanidad...

Antes de que el monstruo la tocara una polvareda se levantó cuando Iron Man atravesó volando el suelo de concreto, llamando al instante la atención de ambos a la vez que le lanzaba su unirayo a Valtar, alejándolo de Phantom al instante.

— ¡Oye tú, cuatro ojos! ¡¿por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?! -dijo al tiempo que aterrizaba en el agrietado suelo del edificio.

Al poco tiempo fueron llegando cada uno de los miembros de los Vengadores, hasta que finalmente todos estuvieron reunidos.

Una sonrisa cínica llegó al rostro del horrible ser para ser seguida de una estruendosa carcajada.

— Pobres seres ingenuos, realmente nunca dejará de sorprenderme la estupidez de los humanos, ¿creen que unos seres tan inferiores como ustedes podrán siquiera hacerle frente al gran y poderoso Trigon? Muy pronto su mundo se acabará, los muertos serán como las arenas del desierto, su sangre recorrerá el suelo de extremo a extremo y ustedes serán testigos de como Trigon reinará en los universos sin que puedan hacer nada al respecto...

Un potente golpe provocado por el escudo del Capitán América dio de lleno en la aberrante criatura, lanzándolo hasta el otro extremo de la sala, silenciandolo por completo.

— ¡No nos interesa si crees que tu amo es invencible, si se atreve siquiera a poner un pie en la tierra nosotros lo detendremos, y si no podemos entonces la vengaremos...! -dijo el Capitán con convicción.

Hawk Eye y Black Widow se dirigieron al lugar donde había aterrizado el monstruo, pero al llegar este había desaparecido por completo, sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia, ambos Vengadores se vieron a la cara con confusión, preguntándose a dónde podía haber huido aquel horrible ser.

Un gran temblor sacudió la base del edificio, provocando que la psíquica abriera un portal para permitir el escape del grupo de héroes, quienes apremiando el paso atravesaron el portal, reapareciendo nuevamente a las afueras del tambaleante edificio, el cual, segundos después se derrumbó.


	7. 7: Dimensiones

**7: Dimensiones**

* * *

Era ya de noche cuando los Vengadores entraron nuevamente en la torre.

Muchas cosas habían pasado aquel día, desde la discusión de la mañana hasta el ataque en Park Avenue y lo ocurrido con Valtar.

Todo el grupo se encontraba agotado, tanto física como emocionalmente, pero aún había mucho trabajo por hacer, no podían darse el lujo de descansar en aquel momento.

El equipo entero se dirigió a la sala de reuniones, listos para discutir la situación actual, pues, aparentemente Trigon estaba más cerca de llegar a la tierra de lo que todos creían.

Debían hallar una forma de detenerlo, aunque fuera lo último que hagan.

* * *

Una gran tormenta se llevaba a cabo en Jump City, el cielo nubarroso y oscuro no dejaba ver ni una sola estrella en el firmamento, las calles se encontraban empapadas de cabo a rabo, dando la impresión a los habitantes de aquella ciudad que un diluvio se estaba llevando a cabo.

En la torre Titán las cosas se mantenían en un inquebrantable silencio, era alrededor de las tres de la mañana y todos se encontraban profundamente dormidos, sumidos en un gran y profundo sueño, cada uno en su propio mundo, ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

En una habitación con una decoración oscura, se encontraba una adolescente de cabellos púrpura acostada en su cama, a su alrededor las cosas flotaban sin control alguno, su respiración agitada aumentaba su ritmo cada vez más y la temperatura en la habitación disminuía a cada segundo.

La joven se agitaba en su cama entre sueños, víctima de una nueva pesadilla en donde las cosas se salían de control, veía a sus amigos inertes, bañados en sangre mientras que ella corría tratando de escapar de una alta y monstruosa figura detrás de ella, su padre.

A las afueras de la habitación, en el pasillo, se encontraba un joven de cabellos azabaches corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas con dirección a la habitación de la joven hechicera, había sentido la agitación de la muchacha y el de escuchar un par de objetos estrellarse contra la pared que compartían ambos cuartos no ayudaba a la situación.

Algo malo estaba pasando con Rachel.

Damian Wayne entró sin dudarlo a la recámara de la heroína sin dudarlo un segundo mas, al entrar se encontró con la imagen de la chica retorciéndose entre las sábanas con desesperación, mientras que las cosas flotaban sin control alguno por todas partes y la gema en su frente brillaba de un fuerte color escarlata con intensidad.

— Rachel, Rachel... -dijo este agitándola- ¡Rachael, despierta! ¡Es sólo una pesadilla!

Hicieron falta un par de intentos mas para que el nieto de Al' Ghul lograra su cometido, a lo que pronto la joven hechicera estaba despierta, respirando agitadamente entre los brazos del azabache, quien la sostenía con firmeza y sin saber que más hacer, le palmeaba la espalda en un intento por hacerla sentir mejor.

— Tranquila, tranquila Rachel, solamente fue un sueño, un mal sueño...

— No, no fue sólo eso Damian, él va a hallar una manera de liberarse, mi padre está planeando algo...

— Rachel, tu padre está atrapado, no hay forma de que se libere, lo más seguro es que solamente te haya creado una pesadilla para molestarte.

— No lo entiendes Damian, yo lo conozco, él no hace las cosas por nada, Trigon está planeando algo y yo debo detenerlo.

El hijo de Batman suspiró con cansancio.

— De acuerdo, está bien, mira hagamos algo, esperemos hasta que amanezca, le avisaremos a los demás sobre lo que está pasando y comenzáremos a investigar ¿Te parece bien?

La muchacha asintió aún con cierta duda en sus ojos.

— Esta bien, esperaremos entonces hasta mañana.

El muchacho sonrió satisfecho, por lo menos la joven se había calmado nuevamente.

— Bien, entonces es mejor que descansemos bien, mañana será un día agitado, yo me quedaré contigo para vigilar que nada ocurra durante la noche.

La chica alzó una ceja, aquello no había sido una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Sin embargo se arrimó hacia uno de los costados de la cama, pues esta era amplia y tenia suficiente espacio para los dos.

Había transcurrido un año desde los sucesos ocurridos con Terra, tiempo en el que muchas cosas habían ocurrido con cada uno de los miembros del equipo, muchas de ellas relacionadas especialmente a Rachel y Damian.

Kori y Dick finalmente se habían comprometido hace un par de meses, siendo un motivo de festejo para el equipo, quieres pronto se mudarían a un departamento; Garfield ya había logrado superar a Tara, provocando que este por fin pudiera hablar de ella nuevamente sin hundirse en un pozo de depresión, además de eso estaba empezando a trabajar en su tiempo libre en una radio como DJ; Jaime había logrado avanzar en su relación con el escarabajo, haciendo que su trabajo en batalla mejorara considerablemente; Rachel cada día adquiría un poco más de seguridad, el hecho de no vivir bajo la sombra de una catástrofe ocasionada por su padre realmente la había ayudado mucho.

Y finalmente Damian.

Este último con el pasar de los días lograba confiar más en su equipo, lo cual se denotaba en el trato que llevaba con estos, en especial con la joven de cabellos púrpura, con quien se mostraba más cercano aún -y a quien por cierto, por fin había superado en estatura- llevando a ambos a pasar más tiempo del habitual juntos, y a abrirse cada uno con el otro, convirtiéndose en confidentes y en el centro de apoyo de el otro.

Un suspiro agotado escapó de los labios de ambos al unísono, era tarde, o más bien muy temprano todavía, ambos estaban cansados y gracias a ello, el sueño se apoderó de ellos prontamente, a lo que ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Cuando por fin los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a colarse a través de las ventanas de la torre Titán, todo el ruido y ajetreo común en esta empezó nuevamente.

En uno de los pasillos se encontraba Dick Greyson revisando su teléfono celular mientras avanzaba hacia la habitación de su joven hermano menor.

Starfire le había enviado a buscar a los adolescentes para que fuesen a desayunar, ya Garfield y Jaime los estaban esperando en compañía de la pelirroja, por lo que solamente faltaban los otros dos adolescentes.

Llegó hasta la habitación del azabache y tocó, esperó unos segundos y al ver que nadie atendía decidió asomarse, confirmando así que en realidad el muchacho no se encontraba allí.

Con un encogimiento de hombros decidió seguir su camino hacia la habitación de Rachel, pensando en que tal vez Damian se había decidido por salir a correr o a hacer alguna otra cosa temprano.

Llegó hasta la habitación de la joven y repitió el proceso, nadie contestó, a lo que ahora estando más extrañado, decidió entrar también a la habitación de la titán.

— ¡¿Pero que cara...?! -exclamó cubriéndose la boca y retrocediendo un par de pasos con los ojos abiertos de par en par, chocando con una mesita en el proceso y tumbando las cosas que tenía encima en el proceso.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su hermano y a la chica de piel pálida acostados en la misma cama y durmiendo uno junto al otro, acurrucados, siendo Rachel abrazada por Damian.

Debido al pequeño estruendo ocasionado por el mayor, Damian se despertó de golpe, algo desorientado al inicio pero ubicándose rápidamente al notar a la chica junto a él, logrando sacarle una pequeña sonrisa en el acto, la cual desapareció cuando se percató de la presencia de Dick en la habitación de la muchacha.

Entonces el pánico y la ira lo invadieron.

Sobretodo la ira.

— ¡Greyson! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! -gritó el chico en un murmullo.

— ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí, pequeño engendro?! -exclamó en un susurro, sin querer despertar a la chica.

El azabache menor no supo que responder, después de todo a quien le concernía explicar lo que había ocurrido anoche era a Raven.

— ¡No es lo que piensas, idiota! -calló al sentir como la chica a su lado se empezaba a remover entre las sábanas, revelando parte de sus piernas semidesnudas, para angustia del hijo de Batman- ¡Y no la veas!

— Oh diablos, el murciélago te va a matar cuando le diga -dijo este con una sonrisa maliciosa, alzando su teléfono celular tomando una foto y abriendo la puerta para empezar a correr.

— ¡¿Qué?! -gritó el joven importándole ya un carrizo si despertaba a la chica, saltando de la cama para perseguir al trapecista- ¡No te atrevas Greyson! ¡Regresa aquí!

Y así, entre gritos y golpes, empezó el día en la torre Titán, sin que ninguno, salvo Raven, sospechara el terrible peligro que se estaba a punto de cernir sobre todo el universo.


	8. 8: Mal presagio

**8: Mal presagio**

* * *

_New York_, _05:00_ _a__.m__._

Era temprano en la mañana cuando Steve Rogers salió en dirección al gimnasio de la torre, aquella noche había decidido quedarse en su habitación en la torre Avengers en lugar de ir a su departamento, aún tenían mucho trabajo por hacer y el soldado tenia la sensación de que debía prepararse para la inminente batalla que estaba a punto de cernirse sobre ellos, que en cualquier momento el enemigo los iba a atacar y que cuando eso pasara, ellos debían estar preparados.

Había dormido pocas horas, pero aquello realmente ya no le afectaba, después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrado a mantener una rutina madrugadora.

Avanzó por el pasillo doblando en una esquina cuando la vio, ataviada en su capa desde la cabeza hasta los pies, llevando entre sus manos algunos libros, velas, y lo que parecían ser unos inciensos, avanzando con rumbo al techo del edificio.

Un la curiosidad a flor de piel, el rubio avanzó, apresurando el paso para alcanzarla, una vez que estuvo a su lado habló.

— ¡Señorita Vega! ¡buenos días! -dijo llamando la atención de la mujer.

— Buen día, Steve.

— ¿A donde te diriges tan temprano? ¿no deberías de estar durmiendo?

— Yo no duermo Capitán, hace mucho que no lo hago, además tengo trabajo que hacer, aún debo investigar como detener a Trigon ¿y qué hay de usted?

El rubio sonrió.

— Digamos que mis motivos son parecidos a los tuyos, pero ¿cómo es que nunca duermes? En algún momento debes de hacerlo.

La encapuchada negó con la cabeza.

— Desde que todo este problema relacionado con Trigon comenzó he tratado de no dormir, cuando lo hago él invade mis sueños; la última vez incluso logró enviar parte de su ser a este mundo... No puedo permitir que eso ocurra de nuevo.

— ¿En la enfermería...?

Ella negó nuevamente.

— No, antes de eso, aquel día estaba inconsciente, no tenia energías, es diferente a cuando duermo.

El rubio asintió, aquella respuesta explicaba el por que de las ojeras de la morena, aquella era una gran carga, no podía imaginarse el gran peso que aquella mujer debía tener sobre sus hombros.

Llegaron hasta la azotea en cuestión de minutos, esta vez la joven optó por llegar caminando, al parecer aún estaba muy agotada de la última batalla que habían tenido.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? -preguntó el Capitán viendo como la psíquica preparaba un espacio, en el cual colocaba las velas y el incienso y en el centro, con una tiza dibujaba una serie de signos en una lengua extraña para él, en forma de circulo.

— Voy a buscar información en el único lugar en el cual me falta buscar, si no logro encontrar nada ahí entonces ya no habrá ningún sitio donde hallarla.

Dicho esto, Phantom se plantó en el centro del dibujo, sentada en forma de loto, al tiempo que pronunciaba una serie de palabras en una lengua extraña, tal vez la misma en la que escribió en el piso, un aura morada la cubría por completo, las figuras en el suelo brillaban del mismo color y finalmente esta desapareció.

* * *

_Jump City, 09:45 __a__.__m__._

_Torre Titán._

En el lobby de la torre se encontraban todos los héroes reunidos, escuchando lo que la joven hechicera les estaba diciendo.

Después del desayuno, y de separar a Damian y Dick de una de sus interminables riñas, Rachel los citó a todos para advertirles sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Al ver la seriedad en el rostro de la joven, ninguno pudo negar el pedido, para nadie era secreto que Rachel no los citaría por alguna nimiedad, si lo había hecho, entonces alguna razón de peso debía de tener para ello.

— Espera, ¿entonces estás diciendo que tu padre esta buscando alguna forma de volver a la tierra? -preguntó Garfield entre confundido y preocupado.

La hechicera asintió.

— Sí, así es, es por eso que debemos detenerlo a como de lugar; estuve pensando en este asunto durante el desayuno y creo tener una idea de lo que planea hacer mi padre, pero no estoy totalmente segura, es por eso que antes debo corroborar mis sospechas...

— Bien, en ese caso a partir de hoy vamos a intensificar nuestros entrenamientos, debemos prepararnos para la batalla titanes -dijo Kori con seriedad- además, tenemos ayudar a Rachel a investigar que es lo que tiene planeado Trigon.

Los demás asintieron ante lo dicho por su capitana.

* * *

_En alguna parte del multiverso__._

_La__Biblioteca__.*_

La joven mujer de cabellos blancos avanzaba a través de los amplios pasillos llenos de libros de aquel lugar que era conocido como "La Biblioteca", un lugar al que muy pocas personas tenían acceso en todo el multiverso.

Con paso ligero y silencioso recorría cada uno de los pasillos en búsqueda de algo que pudiera ayudarle a detener a aquel ser infernal que buscaba la destrucción de el universo.

Además, debía encontrar algo que saciara sus dudas con respecto a las palabras dichas por Valtar, aquel ser tan despreciable había logrado sembrar la semilla de la duda en ella, lo cual, aunque ella no lo demostrara, lograba alterarla al punto de que sus emociones estaban desestabilizándose, y por consiguiente, consiguiendo que sus poderes empiecen a salirse de control.

Y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

¿Y si realmente Valtar era su hermano? ¿y si de verdad era hija de aquel demonio? ¿cómo afectaría eso su vida? ¿qué pensarían los demás Vengadores al ser informados sobre esa información? ¿estarían dispuestos a seguirla ayudando después de enterarse de aquel detalle? Además, si lo que Valtar había dicho era cierto, eso quería decir que ella no solo era la representante de la ira, sino también que tenia más hermanos.

¿Serían sus hermanos como Valtar y su padre? ¿o serían diferentes? Tal vez, y hasta podría ser que algunos de sus hermanos estarían dispuestos a ayudarla a detener a Trigon.

Aquella noche, antes de decidir investigar en aquel lugar, se encontraba en la habitación que los Vengadores le habían asignado en la torre, revisando algunos de sus libros en busca de algo que le esclareciera lo que estaba pasando. Cuando de repente, al pasar junto al tocador en la habitación, el espejo de este se resquebrajó en varios fragmentos, en los cuales se reflejaron aquellos ojos que tanto la habían estado hostigando en sus sueños.

Fue entonces que decidió ir a "La Biblioteca".

Pronto, sus ojos se posaron sobre un libro en específico, uno de tapa dura cubierto de lo que parecía piel de un color negruzco, casi carbonizado; lo tomó entre sus manos y lo detallo, no tenia título, en su lugar tenia una gema roja, rodeada de otras siete gemas de distintos colores y poseía una cerradura que impedía que este fuese abierto por alguien.

— Yo no intentaría abrir ese libro si fuera tú -escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

Phantom se giró rápidamente, encontrándose con un hombre alto y de cabello negro, portador de una capa roja y un aire místico.

— ¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó la mujer.

— Soy el Doctor Strage, ahora es tu turno de responder ¿para qué quieres ese libro? Muy pocas personas están autorizadas para pisar estos suelos.

La mujer guardó silencio durante unos segundos, pensando en si contestar o no, podía ver el aura de aquel hombre, no tenia malas intenciones, pero era extremadamente poderoso, y eso era un factor a considerar, realmente no le gustaría tener una batalla en aquel momento.

— Busco información a cerca de un demonio, Trigon -respondió esta por fin- un monstruo ínter dimensional...

— ¿Y para qué quieres ese tipo de información? -preguntó el hombre alerta a lo que pudiera ocurrir.

— Para detenerlo, o de lo contrario millones de vidas serán perdidas.

**_* Al agregar__ a «La Biblioteca» estoy haciendo referencia a la historia en __wattpad de Spiderman-1999__llamada __"Marvel vs DC Secret Crisis__"_**


End file.
